The Forgotten and Nameless
by Angelwings178
Summary: The ones that never had their side of the story told. The ones that never had the glory of being the star of the story. The misunderstood, the neglected, and the misjudged. The first chapter is kinda bad, but later you'll start to like it. XD Rated T because all the cool kids are doing it.
1. Nancy Bobofit

The Forgotten Ones

**What ever happened to those characters that never had their side of the story told? Who never got the praise they deserved for those accomplishments? Whatever happened to them? **

**I personally think Rick Riordan would take it as an insult if you ever thought a girl like me could own his series. **

**A/N The characters are mostly in chronological order from their appearance in the series. Mostly.**

Nancy Bobofit

_People just don't understand me_

I'm not that horrible, really, I'm not. Okay, sometimes I can be bratty and stuff, but I have perfectly good reasons. I mean, every girl should have the right to steal a few things without getting sent to some lame boarding school, right? Especially if the girl was in a bad mood because her parents didn't let her have them in the first place.

I don't have a _problem, _of any kind, no matter what my parents may say. I can be nice you know, I'm not always so much of a jerk. Truth is, this is exactly how I ended up at Yancy Academy.

I don't like school okay? It's too much of the teachers talking and the students just DOING whatever the teacher says. I don't approve. So mostly, I spend my days staring at other students and sizing them up, seeing who was worthy of being nice to, and who was typically annoying to me.

One day, after my mom took me on a summer shopping day to fill up my closet, ( I didn't get these often, my mom thinks it's too much work and a waste of time) I noticed that a girl in my summer school class had gotten the exact jacket that my mom had refused to get me. She said it was too expensive and flimsy to last long. Of course, she bought me some weird poncho instead, saying that these were getting back into fashion by fall. I doubt it. I wanted that jacket. It was so nice! How could I live without it?

So yes, as you can guess, I took her lovely little jacket and took off the school washroom and locked the doors, the only discreet and remote place to run to. No I didn't know what to expect. I guess I just wanted it so badly. But to tell you the truth, I felt sort of guilty. I mean, what if the girl had wanted it so badly, she had to beg her mom over the top. What if her mom was still angry for buying it in the first place, and was going to be steamed that she lost it?

I pull on the jacket and tried to shrug off the guilt by admiring it in the bathroom mirror. When you look at it now, the jacket doesn't work to well on me. The stunning red lining brought out the flare of my orange hair. The sleeves were too long and the beading didn't look as amazing as I thought it had.

They did end up catching me. I eventually gave up and walked out the bathroom, where the teacher was waiting for me. I stayed silent on the way home, regretting everything, but feeling slightly mad. No one asked me anything, or comforted me in any way. I had done a good thing, and relented for my crimes, yet no one thought to think of any of it. They patted my shoulder and told me I was going to a special school for people with… how did they say it? _Issues._

Doesn't anyone get it? I made the effort to be a GOOD person for once and this is what they do? Don't you understand my hate for this SCHOOL?

That's why I hang out with Wilma and Eleanor. They went through the same things. They know that _people just don't understand me. _

**Kay, I know this kinda sucked. But I promise it will get better later one! Coming chapters include:**

**-Alecto**

**-The Minotaur**

**-Chiron**

**-Hylla**

**-Circe (C.C.)**

**-The Confderate **

**I have lost my copy of the lightning thief, so there aren't going to be many characters from there.**

**Sent From Above,**

**Angel**


	2. Alecto

**We've been over this, I don't own anything. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Whatever.**

**Thanks for every person who reviewed support. You make the world a better place! **

Alecto

_I can't help being born the way I am_

Could you completely change who you are? Could you go against your own design? Can you do anything but obey the orders of your eternal master?

No? I didn't think so. So why do you hate me so much. Yes, I hate demigods and I would be more than willing to eat one anytime. Yes, I relish in blood and gore and kill on command. Yes, I am considered a blood-thirsty nasty monster.

But that was how I was created. I was made the way I am, and if you got to know me, maybe I wouldn't be so bad to you. Of course I didn't want to be a monster serving a god for all eternity. If I am to live I need to eat bloody flesh, and I will die and suffer a horrible death if I don't obey my master Hades. If I am to maintain my existence and continue to play my purpose and role in life, I must do what I have to do.

To tell you the truth, I actually always wanted to be a lawyer. As crazy as it sounds, I have my dreams and hopes too, and mine was always to be sometime to argue someone's case and save them from being blamed for something they didn't do. Sort of like me. Notice how I have a somewhat strong sense of grammar? Part of that was from playing teacher for that brat Percy Jackson, more is from reading law books and making most of what I can from them.

A lawyer can argue, a lawyer can make a strong point, and a lawyer can paint out their thoughts with words and use tone and expression to give them meaning. I mean, do you know how many unfair people there are out there? How many people get put down and blamed for insane crimes they had no idea of? It's sad, and unfair. Just like the monster's portrayal. We slay heroes, not because we want to, because it's who we are.

Yes, I have my chances of playing lawyer occasionally, with that Di Angelo boy and his sister. That's when I shine. You probably didn't even notice did you? HA! See what I mean?

I was made the way I am, I can't change that. There are shreds of human in me, I have a heart in me too, and I have my own dreams to achieve. Don't be so prejudiced next time you hear about my tearing up another hero. You probably don't understand.

_I can't help being born the way I am_

**So, yes, this was very short, very dumb, but sorta creative huh? I saw it from the beginning. Monsters have dreams too, they aren't just pure masses of destruction. **

**Luv, **

**Angel**


End file.
